1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to switches and, more particularly, to compact rotary switches capable of providing variable settings and of sustaining high "G" forces and rapid decompression.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many rotary switches are known in the prior art. However, due to their standard configuration these switches are incapable of sustaining the acceleration and rotational forces about their axis that accompany the firing of these devices when incorporated in projectiles. Further, the prior art is incapable of having several switches stacked without a substantial increase in size due to the center posts that are attached to each switch. In addition, the prior art switches use metal rotaries that are not applicable to use in compact compression environments.